Move
by Silver Valentines
Summary: It's been four years since he left, since he betrayed his village, his friends, her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own this, if I did do you really think I'd be writing a fanfiction? No.

AN: This is my first fanfiction so bear with me please. Oh, and please review I'd really appreciate it.

Chapter #1.

"4 years, its been four years since he left…today is the day he betrayed us all, fourth year anniversary of his departure, its been that long and yet, I still remember" Sakura jumped off the tree she had previously been sitting on and landed on her feet gracefully. She headed to the Ramen Shop in her home; the Kohana Village.

Sakura was now 16 years old, she was no longer the scrawny, skinny, Uchiha fangirl she used to be. Sakura Haruno was now quite the developed young lady. She had grown a few inches and was now 5 foot 4, not very tall but then again not many of the girls went past 5''6'. She allowed her pink locks to grow all the way to her waist, she was slim but had grown curves in all the right places. She still had the same sea foam colored eyes which would displayed her emotion when her face wouldn't. Even though she trained outside often her skin remained the same porcelain color. It was safe to say the Sakura Haruno was soft eyes. She was both physically and mentally strong which had earned her the spot as the Best Medic-nin in the Leaf Village.

"Oh hey Naruto" Naruto grinned at Sakura's sweet voice "Whats up Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Sakura had grown extremely close, and Naruto had come to the conclusion that they would love each other but only as friends. The two had gone-out with each other twice but on both times they figured that they were better as friends then as lovers. Naruto had also changed, he was now a little less then a head taller then Sakura. He had a fit muscular build and still wore his hair in a messy mop over his head, he also remained with his trade mark grin. He along with Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Shino had all become ANBU members. He like Sakura had also grown in strength and maturity.

"Naruto, what are you going to do today?" He took a moment to remind himself what he needed to do. "I have to go see the hag Tsunade" he said which earned him a slap in the back of the head "Itai! What was that for! It hurt!" "Don't talk about Tsunade-sama like that!"

Tsunade had grown into a motherly figure to the pink haired girl, she had taught her everything she knew. Tsunade was not ashamed to say that her star pupil would be able to surpass even herself in a few years. She was extremely proud of Sakura actually, when Sakura first began was considered weak, while her teamates where in the spot light because of their advanced blood lines, intense strenghtand such, she was always in the backround, her only advantages being her perfect chakra control and her smarts. Sakura Haruno was overlooked by all, except by Tsunade.

"Why do you have to see her?" "Ahh, well I bet she wants me to go on another mission" "But you just came back Naruto." "Well, yeah, but I am ANBU, I gotta go where the action is you know!" Sakura smiled at her loud mouth friend. "Okay, I understand, Lets eat some Ramen first though" "Of course! Yeah! But your paying right?" Sakura sighed and raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Only the first two bowls ok!" "Yeah! I love you!" "No, you love Ramen" "Yeah that too!" Naruto told her with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, still don't own it, but I'm working on it...

AN: The last chapter sucked, I hope this ones ok, it's longer then the last one, I hope you enjoy it all, oh and thank you Annonyms reviewer, your comment helped, I hope this is better.

Chapter #2.

**Sakura POV:**

_I thought that I would be able to stop him from leaving, I was wrong, I thought Naruto and them would be able to bring him back, I was wrong. I thought that if I ever saw him, I'd be able to bring him back, I was wrong. I though that if I saw him and couldn't make him come back I would be able to kill him, and just like every other time, I was wrong. I told y self that I wouldn't cry, but I did…I do…_

I look at my self in the mirror, I hate what I see. I can't seem to change, I still have this dumb pink hair, these same eyes, the same everything. I hate my self for being weak, for pretending, for still caring. I look at my left arm and I see that three inch scar, I could have healed it easily so no scar would have been there, but I didn't want to, I kept it as a reminder, a reminder of how weak I was. I started taking of my clothes so I could take a bath, and I looked at my self in the mirror again, on my chest laid the most beautiful decoration I would ever have. I had a long scar it looked like a sort of cross actually. This one I also kept, but for a different reason, this one I had to remind me that I was still the dumb girl I was at twelve, still the love struck girl who would do anything for her 'Sasuke-kun'.

**Flash back...**

"Sasuke-kun, please, just come back!" Sasuke smirked at the pink haired girl. "So I can be killed? No thanks…" "You won't get killed, I'll talk to Tsunade-sama! If you come back, things can be like before Sasuke-kun!" He started to walk towards her, he reached out and touched her hair. "Tell me Sakura, why do you keep that suffix at the end of my name? Is it because you still love me? Me, the traitor? The Avenger? The monster?" Sakura looked at him in shock. "Sasuke-kun, I … I just want you to come back, I already know you killed Itachi, so why remain a missing-nin? Just come back" "Yes, I took great pleasure in killing that bastard. But still, why would I come back?" "Because, me Naruto, Kakashi, we all miss you, I miss you" "And what will happen if I don't go with you huh Sakura?" She looked away from him and took a step away, hand of her Kunais. "If you refuse…I'll kill you Sasuke-kun." He laughed, it started as a snicker which turned into a chuckle, but now it was just a full out laugh. "I'm not kidding, stop laughing" Sasuke smirked at her once again "You kill me? Sakura you seem to be forgetting something." She looked at him in a puzzled expression. "Your forget your weak Sakura, you can't even beat Ino, and you expect to KILL ME? Don't lie to your self, beside even if you did have the ability to do so, you wouldn't." "You underestimate me Sasuke-kun! I will kill you, I will!"

In a quick blur he was in front of her holding her hand which gripped a kunai. He pushed her hand to his neck, making the Kunai draw blood from his neck. "Do it Sakura, show me your not weak, prove me wrong." He said as he let go of her hand. Sakura held the Kunai at his neck "I'll kill you Sasuke-kun, I will" "So stop talking and do it" Sakura put pressure on the sharp instrument, making the wound a bit deeper. "Your close Sakura, so why hesitate?" She pressed a bit more, then he noticed the tears in her eyes "Why are your crying? Ninjas aren't suppose to cry, but then again, you never were a ninja right?" She clutched the kunai till her knuckles turned white, but then, she dropped it. "I can't, I can't do it" Sasuke pushed her away from him "I knew you wouldn't, your so useless, so dumb, but your going to remember your mistake Sakura." Sasuke charged at her throwing blows at her small body, but all she did was attempt to block them. He jumped back a few feet and flung shurikens at her, She managed to dodge most of them except one, which penetrated the middle of her chest, she cried out in pain. She leaned against a tree as she pulled the weapon out of her chest. Sakura grabbed her own shurikens and threw them at him, but every single one of them missed. He stepped to her and tried to punch her face, but she caught his fist, she wasn't paying attention to his other hand which he used to punch her in the stomach. Sakura coughed and tried to get her wind back.

Sasuke had continued his barrage of fists and kicks until she laid on the grass gasping for air. He looked down at her before straddling her waist, with one hand he held her wrist above her head, his left hand held a kunai. "You are stupid for trying to fight me, but your stupid for not killing me when you had the chance." "Sasuke-kun, I'm trying to help you! I love you, how many times do I have to say it?" "You love me? Then you must already know how the saying goes" He brought down his left hand tearing at her skin from a bit above her belly to above the horizontal wound she had earned from him a earlier, all the while saying "Pain is Love, Love is Pain" The pain was unbearable to Sakura, she was screaming bloody murder when he tore upwards, he did it slowly, making the pain last longer then needed. Sakura Looked at him with tear filled eye "Your so annoying" that was the last thing she heard before she faded into darkness.

**End of Flash Back…**

_He was right, so right. _

"He's always right, and I hate him for it.." I ran my fingers up and across the scar, it felt so different then the rest of my skin, but I don't really care, it's not like anybody is going to see or touch me. I stepped into the hot shower, it felt like a thousand burning needles pricked at my skin, the water was really hot, I could tell because of the way my skin was turning red. I look at the rest of my scars little ones mostly on my arm, my left arm, I knew how I got those, I should know, after all I gave them to my self.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

"A Sakura my love! You remain a spring of youth to this day!" Sakura looked at the green clad man in front of her "..yeah…hiya Lee-san, it's nice to see you too." "Will you accompany me to the Hyugga residence?" "Why?" Lee grabbed her "Well Sakura, I would very much like to train with my Eternal Rival Neji, and Hinata said she need to talk to you about something." "Oh, well alright I suppose." She discreetly pulled her hand out of Lee's grasp. The two of them walked there, Lee chatting away and Sakura tuning him out. Once the two where standing in the door way Lee knocked and waited for some one to open the door.

Hinata stood in the door way with a shy smile as always. "H-hello Lee, S-s-sakura-chan." "Where is Neji Hinata?" "He-he is waiting in the t-t-training grounds, waiting for y-you Lee." She told him as he and Sakura stepped into the house. "I'll leave you two to your talks, I must go to my rival!" Lee said as he walked off to where Neji was waiting.

"You needed to speak with me Hinata-chan?" "ah, y-yes, well you see…I um…I t-think I'm p-p-pregnant." Sakura simply blinked taking in what Hinata just said to her. "Oh, by Naruto I'm guessing" "N-Naturally, but I haven't t-told him." Sakura genuinely smiled at Hinata, something she didn't do often anymore. "Hinata-chan, I'm extremely happy for you, I wish happiness to you and your soon to be family. I'm sure Naruto will be overjoyed!" "I-I would hope so, I care d-deeply for Naruto-kun" Hinata reached out too Sakuras hand timidly and looked her in the eyes "S-Sakura-chan, I want to t-thank you." "For what Hinata?" "F-for being so nice and k-kind, you are my best friend, and I thank you for that." Sakura held Hinatas hand gently "You're welcome Hinata-chan, any time, you know I'm here for anything, me and Ino both." Hinata Smiled at her pink haired friend and stood up saying "Sakura-chan lets go watch Neji train with Lee-san. "Alright lets go watch Naruto's to be cousin-in law train" Hinata stopped for a moment and told Sakura "He doesn't know yet e-either" "Neji doesn't know your pregnant Hinata? Exactly how many months are you along anyways?" Hinata blushed and said "2 months now." "And he hasn't said anything about your urr... change in body?" "N-Neji just thinks I'm getting fat" "Oh, of course, I should have expected that from that man."

Sakura and Hinata watched as Lee and Neji trained with each other, it looked as if the two were trying to kill each other and not just training. After a while Lee and Neji sat down on the grass and drunk from their water bottles. "Hinata-chan, do you think Neji would mind training with me" Hinata turned to face her friend. "Why w-would you want to?" "He's strong, and I would like to see where I measure up to him." "Sakura-chan, I don't think t-thats a good idea, he's really strong, and he doesn't like holding b-back for too long" Sakura felt her anger rising but refused to show it. "Hinata-chan, are you saying that I'm weak? So weak that he'd have to hold back the entire time?" "Oh n-n-no Sakura-chan! I know your strong, your stronger then m-me, but Neji he's stronger, he-he's" "He's in a different league?" "y-yes..." Hinata watched as her friend sat in silence looking at her hands. Sakura suddenly stood and walked to Neji leaving Hinata to ponder what she had just provoked.

Neji looked up at the pink haired woman that stood in front of him. When he was younger, he didn't even give a second thought about who she was, all he knew is that she was one of the many Sasuke fan-girls, the weakest of her team and those two factors decided that he wanted nothing to do with her. That was years ago though, and he would have been blind to ignore the fact that the young Haruno had indeed changed, he did not consider her to be up to his level but she had improve. "What do you want?" Neji finally asked "Neji-san, I want to fight you" Neji just stared at her blankly "are you serious?" "Yes, I want you to fight me, will you accept my request?" Neji continued looking at her with no visible emotion in his features. What he said next shocked Sakura "I do not accept."


End file.
